Warning: Hazardous Seas
by Fingersnaps
Summary: Tony and Tim are sent to the USS Nimitz to investigate possible sabotage; they're flying into rough seas, in more ways than one…
1. Chapter 1

**Vanguard**

"Heads up, McGee!"

Tim glanced up from his keyboard just in time to catch a plastic pill bottle that Gibbs had thrown across the bull pen. He knew what was in it even before he read the label, and his heart sank.

"When do we leave Boss?"

"You and Tony fly out at 13.00, pack a toothbrush; you're going to be gone a few days."

Tony was grinning at Tim's discomfort, he'd have the customary bet with Ziva later about how long it would be before Tim threw up, but right now he figured he'd better pay attention to Gibbs.

"You'll be flying out to the _Nimitz_, she's due east of Trindade."

"Couldn't the investigation wait until they're back in port Boss?"

Tony's grin got even wider. "Come on McBarfbag, you can't seriously want to miss out on some Caribbean sunshine."

Tim was tapping furiously at his keyboard. "He didn't say Trinidad Tony, Trindade is here."

Tim clicked the remote, and a map of the South Atlantic Ocean filled the screen, he clicked several times. "See it? Not the Caribbean Tony, it's the middle of nowhere. Boss, they're sure this can't be done from here?" Tim knew it was useless, but he had to ask.

"No; they've been having problems with their navigation systems…even lost the air traffic control system yesterday, just for a minute; but a minute is all it takes to lose an aircraft."

Tony was doing a good job at hiding his disappointment about their destination; but he was puzzled and he paused in the act of picking up his back pack. "Sounds more like a job for their own technicians Boss."

"They've run every test they have, as far as they can tell everything should be working fine…informed thinking is it looks more like sabotage and Frank Hyland, the Agent Afloat has requested some expert help."

They all looked over at Tim; he was still staring at the pack of Dramamine. "Don't suppose I could run a check on their systems from MTAC?"

"Can't be done, so they tell me, you have to be on board. Tony, you work with Hyland, interview anyone with access to the ship's computers. Tim, see if there's anything hinky. We'll work from this end, look at the terrorist angle…okay you two, if you want to get home and pack some clothes, you'd better hustle!"

"On it Boss." Tony and Tim responded in unison, although Tim's response was less than enthusiastic. As he passed Ziva's desk Tony whispered. "Thirty minutes before he hurls."

She smiled. "He is getting better I think, two hours; twenty dollars, yes?"

Barely breaking his stride he nodded, and started whistling _Anchors Aweigh._

Tim grimaced. This was going to be a long trip…

**Two Days Later**

"He's where?" Gibbs' voice echoed round the squad room.

"In the brig Boss."

"How the hell did he end up there DiNozzo?"

"Honestly Boss, it came out of nowhere, Tim was doing...whatever it is he does, and Hyland arrested him."

"You let the Agent Afloat just stroll in and put your team mate in jail?"

"Didn't have much choice, he had two armed guards with him, and he was acting on orders from the Captain."

Gibbs could see Ziva, watching and trying to listen. He put the phone on speaker. "What are the charges Tony?"

Tony took a deep breath. "Murder."

"If this is your idea of a joke Tony…"

"I wish it was Boss, one of the ship's techs was found dead this morning. Tim's gun was found at the scene, looks like it's the murder weapon, only prints on it are Tim's…"

"And…" Gibbs knew Tony was holding something back.

"There was an argument, Tim and Ian Rowe, the dead sailor; last night…witnesses said they were really going at it."

"What were they arguing over?"

"Geek stuff, most people couldn't understand what they were shouting about, but it was loud, and Tim was angry, everyone agreed on that."

"McGee would not shoot a man in cold blood, it is not possible."

"You think I don't know that Ziva? Heck, the way the weather's been, I'm amazed he's been able to stay upright, let alone shoot a gun straight. But I'm a lone voice out here, Rowe was a popular member of the crew, we're strangers…the evidence…"

"Can be falsified, you know that better than anyone Tony. I'll call Leon, we're coming out there, and Tony…"

"I'm on his six Boss."

_(HMS Vanguard: __iron-hulled frigate accidentally rammed and sunk by her sister ship HMS Iron Duke in 1875.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disdain and Defiance**

Tony tried to be true to his word, but it was tough to have Tim's six when he wasn't allowed anywhere near him.

"You can't keep him in isolation; I have to question him about Ensign Rowe's death."

"He didn't just 'die' Agent DiNozzo, he was murdered, and so far we only have one suspect. And contrary to what you seem to think, we can keep McGee in isolation. It's Standard Operating Procedure in the Brig, twenty-four hours in the Special Quarter Cell, after that, if he behaves he may be put in the main cell. Not sure he'd be comfortable there, sharing with other crew members, men who knew Ian Rowe, they might not take kindly to sharing with McGee. Either way, he stays in the brig until we reach port, or you get incontrovertible proof that he's not a cold blooded killer."

"He did not kill Ian Rowe! When are you people going to start listening? At least let me see him Chief Soan, he's not the greatest sailor, and in these conditions…"

Chief Master at Arms Kelvin Soan shrugged his broad shoulders. "Maybe he should have thought of that before he took a life, he's lucky Agent Hyland got to him before I did, seasickness would have been the least of his worries, for all I care he can rot down there, now get out of here, in case you hadn't noticed we're in a hazardous seas watch; I have work to do."

Tony opened his mouth to try one more time, but the Chief's glare warned him not to go there, so he backed out of the cabin and headed to the office of the Agent Afloat. If he couldn't persuade Soan, perhaps Hyland was ready to listen to reason and let him help with the investigation into Rowe's death. He knew Tim hadn't done it…couldn't do it…not Tim, it was up to Tony to prove that, and to find out who had killed Ian Rowe, Gibbs and Ziva would help, he knew, and he so wanted to tell Tim that Gibbs was on the way, Tony checked his watch, it would be at least another eight hours before a flight could get here from Norfolk; Tim had already been in the brig six hours, did he even have enough Dramamine to get him through the night?

"Hang on buddy, we're going to get you out of there, hang on."

Tim sat on the bunk, the only piece of furniture in the otherwise bare cell; he stared up at the small camera lens in the corner and tried to concentrate on not being sick, it was no easy task. Tony had assured him that in a vessel as huge as the _Nimitz_ he wouldn't even know he was at sea; well he'd been wrong about that. Even an aircraft carrier wasn't going to stay rock steady in seas such as they had encountered in the last thirty-six hours or so.

He didn't know how long he'd been in this place, they'd taken his watch along with all his other personal effects, all he knew was it felt like a long time since they'd pushed him through the door marked BRIG. Until that moment he had hoped they'd realise the mistake they were making, he'd told them over and over that he hadn't killed Ian Rowe, that he'd been working in his own cabin, but they didn't listen. Chief Soan had emptied Tim's pockets, and gave a cold smile when he saw the Dramamine.

"You're tough enough to shoot a first class sailor; you should be tough enough to get through the rest of this trip without these." He'd emptied the pills down the toilet and flushed, tossed the empty bottle on the floor and marched Tim into his cell. "Ian was a good kid; he didn't deserve what you did to him."

"But I didn't…"

The door slammed shut, and Tim was left alone…except he wasn't really alone, they'd be watching him, twenty-four hour watch the Chief had told him, just to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Tim had almost laughed at that, what could be more stupid that coming on a ship in the first place? But he didn't laugh, there was nothing remotely amusing about his current situation, a sailor was dead, and although he hadn't killed him, Tim was pretty sure it was his fault that Rowe had been murdered.

The thought of Ian Rowe lying dead made him feel sick…sicker even than the movement of the ship, if only Rowe had listened to what Tim told him. Another sudden movement had Tim clutching his stomach; he could just imagine his 'watcher' laughing at his discomfort. There was no toilet in the cell, he'd been told to ask permission any time he wanted to use the head; Tim was pretty sure he'd been in here less than an hour before he had to ask; he felt so nauseous, he had to throw up, the second time he'd asked the Petty Officer on duty had dragged him out of the cell, the third time…Tim glanced at the plastic bowl on the floor…he'd pushed it as far away as he could, but he could still smell it, and he felt the bile rising in his throat again. This time he was able to control the urge to vomit and he slumped back on the bunk, shivering as the cold sweat ran down his back.

"I didn't kill him…why won't you listen?" The quiet whisper sounded hollow even to his ears, why waste his breath? They didn't want to hear it; he'd been protesting his innocence ever since Hyland arrested him. No one seemed to be listening…except Tony, and what could he do, one against thousands…

Tony…where was Tony? He hadn't been to see him. No wait, he would have tried, Tim knew that, he'd be working, trying to find the killer. "Stay safe Tony, there are bad guys out there."

Tim gave a defiant stare at the camera, if Tony was working out there, it was time for him to stop feeling sorry for himself and get working too. He knew he hadn't killed Rowe, so who had? The ship pitched and Tim slumped further down on the bunk, arms clutched tight around his abdomen, he couldn't throw up again…surely there was nothing left in his stomach, he took a few deep breaths, and tried to think of anything other than the relentless motion of the ship. The only time he'd felt half-way human since he'd arrived on the _Nimitz_ had been when he could get up on deck, have the wind in his face, see the sky…down here, about as far away from topside as he could get, without his medication…he shivered, this was going to be bad.

He closed his eyes; trying to shut out his surroundings, imagine the squad room, light, airy, windows, space to breathe, to think…who wanted Rowe dead? Tim didn't, oh he'd been good and mad at Rowe, after everything he'd been told he defied Tim's instructions, went looking where he shouldn't, and ended up with two bullets in his chest. Two bullets that had been fired from his Sig…he shivered again…Ian Rowe was a good kid, reminded Tim a little of himself when he first joined NCIS, eager to help, keen to learn, and now he was gone.

Tim tried to ignore the pains in his stomach, and the tightening at his temples that indicated the beginnings of a headache, he didn't have time to waste being sick, he couldn't do much, but he could think. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind there had to be answers and he was determined to find them.

_USS Disdain (AM-222/MSF-222)_

_USS Defiance (ID-3327, AMc-73, PGM-95/PG-95)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Conflict**

Gibbs glared out of the window at a cloudless sky. "You said one hour two hours ago! What are you waiting for?"

Commander Schiff had been in this situation many times before, and it would take more than an impatient Federal Agent to rattle his legendary calm.

"You know as well as I do, the weather here is no indication of what is happening in the South Atlantic. There's a hazardous seas watch in force; even if I wanted to approve your take-off, you couldn't land on the _Nimitz_. As soon as I get a window in the weather down there, you'll be on your way."

"We understand Commander, may we wait in the coffee lounge?" Ziva was being a little more successful than Gibbs at hiding her impatience; she wanted to get McGee out of jail as soon as possible; and if she was able to fly a plane they would be on their way to the _Nimitz_ by now; but she couldn't, so she had to wait and help Gibbs to wait too.

"Sure Agent David. I can't give you an exact departure time, but I'll have someone call you the minute we get clearance."

Gibbs turned on his heels and headed out of the door without another word. Ziva followed him, taking a moment to thank Commander Schiff.

"Nothing to thank him for Ziva; Tim's still in the brig, and we're stuck here with nothing to do but wait…"

Tony was spending a frustrating night, tossing and turning on his bunk, trying to get some sleep so that he'd be at his best when he finally got to talk to the Captain. He'd needed all of his powers of persuasion to get Hyland to agree to him talking with the four men and one woman who had heard Tim's argument with Rowe.

Tony's gut might not be as reliable as Gibbs', but he'd started to think something was hinky as soon as he'd completed his second interview. Aguero and Howard had agreed on every salient fact…more than agreed, they'd each echoed exactly what the other had said, almost word for word. Tony had been an investigator long enough to know that did not happen. Witnesses always varied in what they thought they'd seen or heard, it might only be a minor difference, but it was always there. He'd never known such an exact match in statements, and when Petty Officer Louisa Webster gave him the exact same words, he knew something was wrong. Either the witnesses had got together to agree on what they said, or someone had told them what to say.

The only dissenting voice belonged to Seaman Russell Osman, he'd heard raised voices, but he didn't wait outside the cabin to hear the damning words the others swore they heard Tim say.

"I'm warning you Rowe, you keep this up, I'm going to kill you!"

Tony was sure they were lying; Tim would never threaten anyone that way, Gibbs maybe, but not Tim…He'd managed to get an appointment with the Captain at 06.00. Tony tried to get comfortable on the narrow bunk, he needed some sleep; he had to convince the Captain that he should at least have the chance to talk to Tim, to get his side of the story.

"I told you to leave it!" Tim's cry seemed to bounce off the metal walls, echoing in his head; he'd been sleeping. When did he fall asleep? He was supposed to be thinking, finding a way to convince Hyland and the others that he wasn't a killer.

That stupid argument…why had he started in on Rowe yesterday…was it yesterday? He was losing track of time…Rowe…he'd been so eager, too eager…he'd made a mistake and Tim had let him know it, why hadn't he waited, taken time to think of a way to put it right? Because he was sick…and tired, that's why, he hadn't slept since they landed on the ship, and whatever he'd tried to eat hadn't stayed in his stomach for long. Tim shook his head slowly, he shouldn't have taken out his frustrations on Ian, the youngster had been trying to help, overstepping the boundaries that Tim had set was no reason for him to end up dead.

When he'd first been introduced to Ian Rowe, Tim had been wary; he liked to work alone, but the Executive Officer had been insistent that he'd need some help finding his way round the complex systems they used on the carrier. After a couple of hours, Tim was inclined to agree, and he was glad to have Rowe at his side. The network they used here was very different to anything he'd seen before, and without Rowe's help it would have taken him days to find his way round the directories and firewalls.

If only he'd done as Tim had asked…Tim rubbed his temples, the headache was still there, nagging at the edge of his mind, clouding his thoughts…but he could remember the argument, as clear as if Ian Rowe was here in the room with him…

"I told you to leave it alone; you don't know what you're dealing with."

"And you do, Mr Hot Shot Hacker?" Ian was on the defensive, he knew he'd gone beyond the limits set by Agent McGee, but he was sure he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Not entirely, but I know we're up against some incredibly sophisticated programming, you've seen the number of microkernals they've embedded in the directories, everything is encryptions within encryptions."

"I know that, I'm not a kid! I can work through the layers almost as fast as you." A look of sudden understanding flashed across Rowe's face. "That's why you don't want me doing this; you want all the glory for yourself!"

"Glory! There's no glory in this, we're trying to stop an attack on a 100,000 ton aircraft carrier with 6,000 people on board. Not for glory…for survival."

"But the programs have to be hidden in the Gamma Directories, you said so yourself."

"I know, I also said don't attempt to penetrate the firewalls until I could build a mirror directory to cover our tracks."

"Come on McGee, I know what I'm doing!"

Tim's voice got louder. "No you don't! You have no idea what we could be dealing with here."

"Neither do you, who died and made you king of computers?"

"This isn't a game Ian, you're not playing _Call of Duty_ or _Gears of War, _this is real life, maybe death." Tim was shouting, and he didn't even know why, Ian had made a genuine mistake, ripping him a new one wasn't going to help anyone, but his head was throbbing, and he could feel a new wave of nausea starting to rise from his stomach.

"I don't have time for this Ian. I warned you they could have a honey pot set up, if you've fallen into their trap and compromised this investigation…"

"You're too slow McGee…too old for this game, maybe you should leave it to me, you don't look too good. You're buddy was right, you and ships…don't go well together."

Tim made a mental note to thank Tony later…"Look Ian, this has to stop, right now! And if you want me to get the ExO to give you an order I can arrange that."

"Typical! Can't deal with it yourself so you go running to tell tales."

"Oh, grow up Rowe! I'm done with this. You will stay away from the directories until I'm here with you, do you understand?"

"I still say you're being too cautious, they'd have to be watching 24/7 to catch every move we've made."

Tim threw up arms in exasperation. "That's exactly what they will be doing! Don't you see? The people behind this, at least one of them has to be on this ship, without hiding our tracks we're exposed. They're prepared to use deadly force Ian, you have to understand…people like this, they won't think twice about killing anyone who gets in their way."

"Okay, okay! I'll leave it, but can't you just admit I made a breakthrough today?"

"Damn it! Are you listening to me? If I tell you to stay out of something, that's exactly what you do, are we clear?"

Ian Rowe was angry beyond words, he'd wanted so much to impress this computer whiz they'd flown in to save the day, and all he got…

"I said, are we clear?"

"Okay, but I still say..."

"Don't! Just don't say another word. I'm done here."

And he'd walked out…left Ian Rowe to his fate…and now a young sailor was dead. Tim had warned him, but he'd done nothing to protect him, left him alone because he had a headache…pathetic…

A wave of nausea that he couldn't control gripped him, and he only just made it over to the bowl in the corner; he knelt on the floor just as he felt the hot liquid rise in his throat. There was precious little left in his stomach, yet he still felt so sick…dry, painful heaves shook his body and when it was finally over he had to reach out his hand and steady himself against the cell wall. His knee brushed the bowl spilling the contents onto the floor, and onto his pants…he was retching again as the smell penetrated his nostrils. He slumped back on the floor, and stared up into the camera.

"I…I need to clean up…I know you can hear me, please…"

Tony was a few minutes early for his appointment, but he hadn't beaten Chief Soan.

"Wasn't expecting to see you Chief."

"You mean you didn't want to see me."

Tony didn't argue, truth was he'd been hoping to see the Captain alone, without other dissenting voices he was sure he'd have a better chance of making the Skipper see Tim's side of things.

"Come in gentlemen, I don't have much time, so why don't you get to the point Agent DiNozzo."

This was the first time Tony had seen Captain Robert Moyes, he was a busy man, and an imposing one. Even sitting at ease in his cabin he exuded authority.

"I'll cut to the chase Captain. I need to talk with Agent McGee, there are some…issues with the witness statements, and the only way I can check them out is to interview McGee."

The Captain sat up straighter. "Are there inconsistencies in the statements?"

Tony shook his head. "Just the opposite; it's like they're all reading from a script, word perfect."

"Maybe that's because they're telling the truth DiNozzo!" Chief Soan could barely contain his anger.

"Listen Chief, Rowe was one of your men, I know that, but you surely don't want an innocent man to be charged with a crime he didn't commit?"

"Innocent? You seem to be the only person on this ship who won't face facts,"

Tony was trying hard not to lose his temper; he wasn't likely to ever have Chief Soan as an ally, but he wouldn't be doing Tim any favours if he alienated the Captain. "What facts would those be Chief? It's all circumstantial, Ti…McGee's gun at the scene, witnesses who seem to have been schooled, hardly incontrovertible proof."

Before the Chief could argue Captain Moyes raised his hand for silence. ""From what I have seen of Agent Hyland's report there could be DNA evidence too, and I'm not convinced that just because people agree on what they heard we should necessarily dismiss their testimony. However, the DNA evidence will have to wait until we get to port, and I don't think it would be safe to have Agent McGee mixing with the crew." He turned to Chief Soan. "How many men do we have in the brig general population?"

"Two Sir, both misdemeanours."

"Very good. Release them with loss of privileges; put McGee in a general population cell, I think that's the safest place for him right now."

"Sir, with all due respect…you and I both know he killed Rowe, a Special Quarter Cell is all he deserves."

"I know you were close to Rowe Chief, so I will ignore that remark. I gave you an order, I expect you to carry it out."

Chief Soan's hands clenched into fists, but he gave a cold smile. "At least he won't be enjoying his time out of the SQC; you should have seen his face when I flushed his pills away."

Tony rounded on him. "You took his meds? Why? He needs them…you must have seen how sick he is without them. Captain, this is…it's wrong!"

Captain Moyes was on his feet. "Is this true Chief, you took Agent McGee's medication?"

"He's a grown man Captain, he shouldn't even be using Dramamine, that's for kids, and wimps."

"Don't you dare…" Tony was squaring up for a fight.

"Enough!" The Captain turned to his Chief Master at Arms, and in a voice of barely concealed rage gave his order. "You will transfer Agent McGee to a new cell, and you will get him back on his meds Chief, now!"

_USS Conflict: Aggressive-class minesweeper, launched 1952, carried out operations off Pearl Harbor and San Diego. Operated in Japanese waters, decommissioned in 1973. ( AM-426/MSO-426)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Strive & Hope**

Tony hurried along behind Petty Officer Cranston, he'd been climbing the walls waiting for his escort to the brig and now he was almost there.

Cranston keyed in the security code and pulled open the blue door. It was quiet in here after the constant hustle and bustle of the carrier's corridor; the only sound was the ever present hum of the ship's engines.

"I have to search you before you see the prisoner."

This was a procedure Tony had gone through many times before when conducting interviews in prisons, he'd never given it a second thought, but today...Tim was the prisoner. Tony still couldn't get his head round that concept; Tim McGee, just about the mildest man he knew stood accused of shooting a man in cold blood. Why couldn't they all see how wrong it was? Tim saved lives, he put killers away; he wasn't a killer.

"Empty out your pockets."

Tony gritted his teeth, but he didn't protest, he was so close now; he wasn't going to do anything stupid. He put his badge on the metal tray Cranston was holding.

"Is that all?"

Tony nodded. "I left everything else back in the cabin, didn't want to waste time having small change entered in the log."

"Okay, you get this back when you leave." Cranston opened the inner door and Tony was in the brig at last. He glanced through the bars on either side of the room until he saw him,

"Hey McConvict, how are you doing?"

Tim lifted his head from the bunk, fixing bleary eyes on the newcomer. "T...Tony?"

He thought he'd prepared himself for how Tim was going to look after a day and night on rough seas without his meds, but what Tony saw made him want to head slap himself for coming up with another stupid nickname.

"Yeah, it's me Tim. I tried to get here sooner, only they…"

Tim sat up and tried to lever himself off the bunk, but his legs wouldn't co-operate, he slumped back down.

"It's okay Tim, you sit. Have they given you your meds?"

"Yeah...going to take some time to work...Tony, I didn't kill..."

"Don't you even say it! I know you didn't kill Rowe. Tim, I have to ask you a few questions, you up for talking?"

Tim gave a quick nod, and grimaced as the sudden movement sent a fresh spasm of pain through his already pounding head. Tony moved closer to the bars, he wanted to grab the keys from Cranston and get his friend out of this place...he inhaled deeply, trying to regain some of his composure. He took a good long look at Tim and could almost feel his blood pressure rising.

Tim was dressed in a set of faded Navy sweats that swamped his lean frame. The dark shadows under his eyes accentuating the extreme pallor of his skin. He looked like he should be in sick bay, not locked away in a prison cell. Tony turned angrily to Cranston. "What have you people been doing to him down here?"

"He's been getting the same treatment all our prisoners get. Now step back from the cell; Chief Soan said you have to be one pace away from the bars at all times."

Tony was ready to tell Cranston exactly what he would like to do with the Chief.

"D...don't Tony, let it be. You said you had questions?"

"Just a couple; they figure Rowe was killed around 02.00…Tim, can you hear me?"

Tim seemed to have zoned out, but Tony knew that look, he was concentrating.

"Yes, I hear you. They never told me a time…Tony, I was working on my computer, the time stamps will prove I couldn't have done what they said." Tim gave a brief smile, this could get him out of here, then as fast as it came the smile was gone.

"Tim, what's wrong?"

"My computer…Tony, it's password protected; they won't be able to get in."

Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Is that all? You can give me the password, when they see you were working…"

"Can't do it Tony, if they get in they might see what I was doing…can't risk it…we were close. Ian, he went too far too fast, but he was heading in the right direction."

Tony hated to see Tim's brief moment of hope snuffed out so quickly. "I thought you always encrypted stuff, won't that be enough protection?"

Very gently Tim shook his head. "They're good Tony, real good. If we give them one chance, they'll cover their tracks and ruin all the work we've done. No, I can't give you the password…I guess Hyland won't take my word?"

"Not likely. Tim, I never heard you leave the cabin that night."

"That was kind of the idea Tony…just because I couldn't sleep was no reason to wake you. I figured I'd put the time to good use…" With shaking hands Tim opened up a bottle of water and took a long drink, hoping as he swallowed that this time some of the water would actually stay down.

"You getting everything you need Tim?" Tony could swear that Tim was already thinner than the last time he'd seen him. "Have you eaten at all?"

"Not really…they did bring me something, but the smell…couldn't eat it. I'm okay with water; maybe if I could have some dry crackers, sometimes I can eat those."

Tony glanced over at Cranston. "I'll check with the Chief, but I don't see a problem with that, so long as we supply them."

"Well, big shock Petty Officer, I didn't bring a supply of crackers with me, I'll make a note for the next time we're at sea."

A quiet chuckle came from the bed. "Not going to be a next time Tony, no more ships for me."

"You always say that, then as soon as you're on dry land you forget all about the sickness."

"Not this time Tony."

He looked so forlorn, and so sick that Tony hated to ask, but he was an investigator, he had to get the facts. "Tim, the argument you had with Rowe, what caused it?"

Tim opened his mouth to answer, then he looked up and saw how close Cranston was, watching and listening. "You wouldn't understand Tony, geek speak, you know it's my thing…it was Ian Rowe's too, and because of one mistake he's dead. Tony, I have to get out of here, to get back to work, it's the only way we're going to find out who killed Rowe."

"I'm trying Tim, but the Captain thinks you're safer in here than out there, lots of angry people waiting."

"I understand that, but I can't work in here, unless…do you think they'd let you bring my lap top? I could do a little, maybe get closer. I can't just sit around feeling sick all the time, if I had work, something to think about."

A little colour seemed to have come back into Tim's face as he was talking; Tony smiled, maybe he was starting to feel better at last. Wouldn't be surprising, he was back on the Dramamine and there had been a slight improvement in the weather …Tony grimaced and gave himself a head slap.

"Hey Tony, what was that for?"

"I forgot to tell you…when I saw you…went out of my head. There's a window in the weather. Gibbs and Ziva are on the way, won't be you and me against the rest soon Tim, we're getting help!"

_USS Strive (AM-117) Auk-class minesweeper, saw service in the Mediterranean during 1942, and in the Pacific in 1945._

_USS Hope (1861, AH-7) A Comfort-class hospital ship which enabled the delivery of medical care to soldiers wounded in the final phase of the campaign against Japan in 1945._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fury**

"Where is he Tony?"

"Still in the brig Boss; I've done all I can, but the Captain says he can only guarantee Tim's safety if he stays there."

Gibbs and Ziva had arrived just five minutes earlier and already they had divested themselves of their flying gear and were ready to start work. But first Gibbs had something he needed to do.

"Take me down there Tony, I want to see him."

"Can do, only…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's something right. I checked on Tim just before you landed, he's sleeping and I hate to disturb him."

"Is he feeling better Tony?" Ziva had come armed with extra Dramamine from Ducky, and soothing oils from Abby.

"Some, but he's only just starting to keep some food down. He wants to get back to work, but even when we get him out of the brig I'm not sure he'll be up to it. I should have got him back on his meds sooner, but I didn't know…"

Gibbs patted Tony on the back. "You've done all you can, don't beat yourself up over something you can't change. Okay, we'll see Tim later; right now I want to talk to the so-called Agent Afloat."

They followed Tony as he led the way to Hyland's office. Ziva had watched Gibbs' face as he had read the investigation report on the flight; she didn't think it likely that Hyland was going to enjoy this visit.

"Ah, Special Agent Gibbs, come in. I've heard a lot about you." Hyland put out his hand ready to shake with Gibbs. The greeting was ignored, and Gibbs held up a slim blue folder. Hyland gave a nervous smile. "I see you've got my investigation report."

"You call this an investigation? This is a manual on how not to conduct an investigation. I call it garbage! You saw a likely suspect and decided to look no further."

Hyland wasn't smiling any longer. "But…there was no need to …McGee had means, motive…."

"Stop right there! Tell me, what was his motive? You're so sure he had one, tell me…why did McGee want Rowe dead?"

A sheen of perspiration glistened on Hyland's face, this wasn't what he'd expected; he knew Gibbs would support his man, but he had to see, there was no one else. "They argued, he threatened to kill Rowe, it's all in there."

"In here?" Gibbs held up the report, his voice was dangerously low. "This is going in the trash where it belongs." He dropped the folder on Hyland's desk. "You do this over, and this time you do it right. There's nothing concrete in there, everything is circumstantial. Did you even stop to think someone else may have done it, or did you go for the easy option?"

"The DNA, you can't ignore that…there were two blood types at the scene; Rowe's and McGee's."

Gibbs rested the palms of his hands on Hyland's desk and leaned over, Ziva and Tony knew the full effect of that glare, but they felt no sympathy for the Agent Afloat, he'd put their friend in the brig, what he was getting now was the very least he deserved.

"You have the DNA results already?" Gibbs knew that was impossible, the _Nimitz_ sick bay had facilities for typing and cross-matching blood, but there was no way they could check for DNA.

"No...of course not…but McGee, he has a rare blood group, his gun was at the scene…Don't let your loyalty to one of your team blind you to the facts Agent Gibbs."

"Facts…is it a fact that Special Agent McGee is the only person on board with type AB Positive blood?"

Hyland wiped his hand across his forehead, he hadn't checked, hadn't seen the need; but with those cold blue eyes piercing into him, he saw the need now alright. "I…I could check crew personnel files."

"You do that; when you get the names, and there will be names, you get cheek swabs from them ready for comparison when we get to port."

Hyland managed to tear his gaze away from Gibbs and fumbled at his keyboard. "I'll do it right now. Agent Gibbs, I should have done this earlier, I'm so…"

"Don't waste my time with apologies. Get the job done, then you can explain to Agent McGee why he's been locked in jail when he hasn't committed a crime." He turned to Ziva and Tony. "We're done here; Tony I think it's time I met Captain Moyes."

"There's enough doubt for him to be released while we complete a thorough investigation Captain." Gibbs' tone was much calmer and more conciliatory than he had used with Hyland. He'd spent ten minutes showing the Captain all the flaws in the initial investigation.

"I can see that Agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo has already brought some of this to my attention; but I still have concerns regarding McGee's safety. There are a lot of angry people on this ship who think he is exactly where he should be."

"We can take care of him Captain; one of us will be with him at all times. Agent DiNozzo couldn't offer him protection alone, but now we're all here we can take shifts."

Captain Moyes gave a brief nod. "Very well. I will contact Chief Soan, he's the Brig Officer, I'll have him meet you down there to expedite Agent McGee's release."

The three of them set off at a brisk pace, now they had orders for his release, they didn't want Tim spending a minute longer than necessary in the brig. Gibbs turned briefly to Tony. "Soan, he the guy who took Tim's meds?"

"He is."

Gibbs merely nodded, but the steel was back in his eyes. He'd seen Tim struggle to overcome his seasickness more than once; it never stopped him doing his job but even with the Dramamine he had problems, without it…

"This is it Boss."

The door was already open, and Chief Soan was standing guard, at attention and arms folded, he exuded disapproval. His whole pose told them he was only here because the Captain had ordered his attendance. Through gritted teeth he finally managed to speak. "You here to collect the prisoner?"

"We're here to watch you release an innocent man. You're the Chief Master at Arms, is that right?" Gibbs' question was laced with animosity.

"I have the honour to serve in that capacity."

Gibbs looked him up and down with calculated contempt. "I kind of figured you must be a doctor."

"What? Are you crazy? Oh, I get it…so I took his pills…come on Gibbs, it's not like they're real medicine."

"Real! I'll give you real, Agent DiNozzo tells me that McGee has only started keeping some food down today…you think he likes throwing up everything he tries to eat or drink?"

Soan unfolded his arms and pointed toward the inner door. "He's a wuss Gibbs, you and I both know it. A grown man would take his punishment like a man, not crawling on the floor puking his guts out like a spoiled kid!"

Gibbs took two steps closer to Soan. "More than once I have seen Tim McGee face down an armed man, he stood by my side next to a live bomb, he goes to sea even knowing what it's going to cost him; he's more of a man than the tin-pot 'Brig Officer' in front of me. Believe me Soan, I would like to show you just what I think of you and your methods of caring for men in your custody, but right now all I want to do is get my man out of here, and out of your control. Now open the damned door!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Fortitude**

Soan keyed in the security code and swung the door wide open, he stepped aside as the three NCIS agents brushed past him.

Tim hadn't slept long, and had been sitting on the edge of his bunk hoping that Gibbs and Ziva had made it aboard safely; as far as he was concerned the sea seemed every bit as rough as it had been when the hazardous seas watch was in place. He head the door open and turned toward the sound. Gibbs got a glimpse of anguished eyes which for a brief moment held a glimmer of hope. Tim's eyes, usually so bright and alert to everything around him lacked their usual vivacity; he looked exhausted...Hollow-cheeked, paler than Gibbs had ever seen him, but he managed a brief smile when he saw them.

Tim held on to the bars, he still felt light-headed sometimes and he didn't want to show any sign of weakness now, not when he had work to do.

Gibbs didn't even glance at Soan; he couldn't take his eyes off Tim. "Keys Soan, now!"

The Chief silently handed over the keys. Gibbs strode to the cell door; it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to smash his fist in Soan's face. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Tim's smile got a little wider. "Good to see you Boss, Ziva...Tony said you were coming."

"McGee..."Ziva took a calming breath and tried again. "McGee, we have come to take you out of here." Tony had prepared them both for the way Tim would look, but to be faced with the reality of what the last few days had done to him was more shocking than she could ever have imagined. She wasn't even sure that he'd heard her. Gibbs gently put his hand on Tim's shoulder, and his anger threatened to overwhelm him again as Tim flinched at his touch. "Tim, have they hurt you?"

"No Boss...just...not used to people...I have to work Boss, whoever killed Rowe, they're still out there...waiting to sabotage the ship."

"Tim you look like you could use some sleep before you do another thing." Gibbs was gently guiding him through the door as Tony picked up the few toiletries and spare clothes that Tim had been allowed.

"Do you wish to eat McGee? You look...perhaps some soup."

Tim shook his head. "No thanks Ziva...not hungry. Boss, could I go up top, just for a few minutes? I think...if I got some fresh air..."

"Anything you need Tim; you want to go right now?"

With a touch of his old enthusiasm Tim grinned. "After being stuck in here with nothing to see but metal bars, and nothing to listen to but the engines...Oh yeah, I'd like to go now."

Tony held open the outer door with a flourish, casting one last glare at Chief Soan. "Follow me...I know the quickest route."

It was slow progress as they matched their pace to Tim's, but eventually they were outside. It was cold on deck, and the wind was fierce, but Tim held on to the rail and breathed deeply; fresh air at last…it seemed like he'd been penned in for so long.

He wanted to take a walk, to forget for a few minutes the threat hanging over the ship, that Ian Rowe's killer was out there, thinking he'd got away with murder. Tim gave a deep sigh, no time for this, he had to get back to his computer; the answers were there, if he looked hard enough he'd find them, he had to.

"I should get below Boss, there's a lot to do." Tim tried to match his actions to his words, but his legs wouldn't move, and the wind was roaring so loud…

"We got you Tim."

"Got me…what happened?"

Tony took a firmer grip on Tim's arm and guided his down the stairway. "You blacked out Tim…you almost fell."

"Must have been the fresh air…too much, too soon. I'll be fine now, maybe get a cup of coffee and then start working."

Gibbs administered the gentlest of head-slaps. "The only place you're going is sick bay. I should have taken you there right off. You don't start work until the doc gives you the go ahead, okay?"

"But Boss…if they make another attempt to cripple the ship."

"We deal with it Tim, come on."

Truth was, Tim didn't have the strength to argue, so he let Tony support him as they headed to sick bay.

"He's sleeping now Agent Gibbs, he was dehydrated and his blood pressure was way too low; we've got him on an IV."

"is he going to be okay?" Tony had been mentally berating himself the whole time they were waiting for Doctor Borodale to complete his examination. He was supposed to have Tim's six, not have him end up here under medical care.

"So long as he follows orders; you know he wanted me to let him have his computer in here, he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone work a computer."

"You'd be surprised; Tim's pretty single-minded when he has a job to do. How long will you be keeping him here?"

"At least twelve hours; I've already told him that unless his blood pressure's somewhere near normal he's not going anywhere."

Gibbs checked his watch. "I'll take first shift, Tony you relieve me in four hours, then Ziva can take over from you; we don't leave him alone, understood?"

Gibbs' hand was hovering over his gun as he heard the door open.

"DiNozzo coming in."

"You're early Tony, I have another hour."

Tony moved closer to the bed. "Couldn't sleep…figured I'd come see how Tim's doing."

"Still sleeping; Doc Borodale says that's good."

"He does look a little better, not so pale. I'll take over Boss…I'm here now, might as well stay."

Gibbs could see that Tony was still blaming himself for Tim's current situation, and if spending an extra hour watching over him was going to help, Gibbs was happy to relinquish his seat.

"Then I'll hit the hay. Next medical check is in two hours, no one else comes in Tony."

"I'm on it."

"Tony, quit hovering. If I need anything I'll ask, okay?"

"If you're sure."

"Get out of here and let me work."

"Can't leave, you know that, but I promise I'll sit quiet."

"Yeah right."

Tim had been working for almost five hours, and he was starting to look tired. The beneficial effects of his stay in sick bay seemed to be wearing off quickly, too quickly for Tony's liking. They had all tried to persuade him to rest a little longer; but then the ship's navigation system went offline for thirty minutes, and Tim had returned to his computer more determined than ever to find out who was behind the sabotage.

Each time he felt that he was getting closer the answer slipped out of his reach, Tim took another sip of water and tried to ignore his aching muscles. He was too tense; he knew that, there was just no way he could relax when so much rested on his shoulders. The Captain had offered to have another crew-member work with him, but Tim didn't know who to trust; and he couldn't bear the thought of another death on his conscience. He was so engrossed in his task that Tony had to raise his voice in order to get a response.

"Tim, you need to take a break."

"I'm almost through another layer Tony; they're daisy chaining the data, takes time to trace the source. Give me another hour, please?"

"Not going to happen Tim; you promised to follow doctor's orders."

"But I'm so close, I know I can get them, if only you'd let me carry on." Tim was flexing his fingers as he spoke, they seemed to be cramping, maybe Tony was right. "Okay. I'll go, but listen Tony. I need you to stay here and watch the screens, 'specially that one."

Tony looked at the lines of totally unintelligible code flashing across the largest of the three monitors. Tim smiled as Tony's expression changed to one of panic.

"Don't worry; you won't have to do anything except come get me. If the display changes, if the screen looks different in any way, you have to come for me. It's really important Tony, promise me."

"Scout's honour; don't worry Tim, I'll come, you get some sleep. Hey Boss, right on time, he's good to go."

Gibbs made sure Tim had something to eat before he lay down to get some rest. It was only another bowl of soup and some bread, but that seemed to be about all Tim could keep down, even with his meds. Two hours later Tim had just about fallen asleep, Gibbs had watched him toss and turn as he tried to unwind from the hours spent at his computer screens. The weather had also taken a turn for the worse, and even Gibbs had become aware of the increased motion of the ship, so for Tim it had to be much worse.

He wished they could help Tim more with his searches, but they were better employed watching over him, and investigating Rowe's death. There was a gentle tap on the door, Gibbs hurried over to open it.

"Boss, the screen...it's changed, Tim said..."

"I know Tony." Gibbs wasn't surprised to see Tim's eyes already open when he turned round. "Guess you don't need me to wake you."

"I was expecting something...just wasn't sure it would happen so fast." He swung his legs out of the bunk and gasped slightly as a sharp spasm of pain gripped him.

Tony rushed over to the bunk. "Tim, what's wrong?"

"Got up too fast, I'm okay. Come on Tony, there's work to do."

_HMS Fortitude: a 74-gun ship of the line__ launched in 1780. She became a prison ship in 1795, and was broken up in 1820._


	7. Chapter 7

**Diligence & Discovery**

_The next two chapters include scenes inspired by some snippets Precious Pup mentioned to me back in April, she's probably forgotten__, but I haven't. Thank you for helping me out at a tough time…_

Tim had settled down at the keyboards and started typing with renewed energy. He immersed himself in the codes, forgetting the aches and pains that seemed to have been a constant companion ever since he'd been on the ship. He was vaguely aware of comings and goings as Gibbs and the others alternated between watching over him and continuing the investigation into Rowe's death. He couldn't have said who was with him at any given time, but he knew he was never alone, and that was enough to make him feel better than he had done in days.

On and on he worked, knowing that he would soon have the answer to the question that had filled every waking moment since he came on board. Who could it be? Who was trying so hard to harm the _Nimitz_ and the people who served on her? Tim had managed to embed new codes and protocols that would give him an early warning of any new attempt on the ship's computers, and when the screen display changed and Tony came for him he knew they were about to try again. They were still trying to cover their tracks, but he'd cut off most of their cyber escape routes; if he concentrated all his efforts on the ports he'd deliberately left open, this time he was sure he would get to the computer that was sending out the kill signals.

Ziva watched Gibbs struggle to maintain control; they were back in Hyland's office looking at the list of crew members with AB Positive blood. One name almost leapt from the page.

"I know it looks weird, but it could be a coincidence."

"Special Agent Gibbs does not believe in coincidence, and nor do I. You cannot tell me that you seriously believe it is nothing out of the ordinary when a man who gives a damning statement regarding McGee's conduct on the night of Rowe's murder shares the blood group of a sample that was found in Rowe's room?"

"Oh he'd believe it Ziva, anything for an easy life, isn't that right Hyland? You never for one minute asked yourself why the only person capable of putting a stop to the sabotage ended up under arrest for murder. Whoever is behind this wanted McGee out of the way, and your stupidity and laziness played right into their hands."

The look he was getting from Gibbs was even colder that he'd received the last time they were together in this office. The difference was this time, Hyland thought he pretty much deserved the contempt he could feel oozing out of Gibbs.

"Honestly Agent Gibbs, maybe you're right; not about the easy life, but maybe I did want to believe Howard's blood group didn't matter, that he truly did hear McGee threaten to kill Rowe. I've served with this crew a long time...never thought I'd see the day when one of them could do something like this."

"And yet, you believed it of McGee!" Ziva's eyes flashed with rage and Hyland took a step back.

"I don't know him, I thought I knew this crew...I guess I should re-interview Wendell Howard and the others."

"Oh no, this time we ask the questions. Ziva, I want you with Tim for the next two hours, I'll call Tony."

Gibbs had wanted to be in touch with each of his team members at all times, so they'd set up a link via the comms room, and each of them was geared up with an earwig and microphone. "Tony, we're going to conduct some interviews, Ziva will be down to relieve you, how's he doing?"

"You know how he gets Boss; I have to practically force him to take a drink. He says it's working…whatever the heck that means. Ziva, he's about due some food, see that he eats something."

"Of course Tony, I am on my way."

By the time they'd talked to the witnesses again Gibbs was more convinced than ever that they were lying…and that they were scared. Someone was behind their lies, they'd been schooled well and there was no deviation in their stories; but the fear was almost palpable and however much Gibbs stared at them, or threatened them with Court Martial, each of them insisted that they had heard McGee threaten Rowe.

"So how do you explain your blood being in Rowe's cabin?"

Howard was breathing deeply, trying to keep calm. "It's not my blood…Hyland said it belongs to McGee…Hey! Don't try and pin this on me."

"I don't have to try; when we get back to Norfolk the DNA will do all my work for me. Until then you can go back to your duties." Gibbs hated to let him walk, but for the time being he had no option.

Tony blocked Howard's exit. "We're going to be watching you, be very careful."

"Are…are you threatening me?"

"Nope, offering some friendly advice is all."

"Let him go Tony. We still have work to do."

They spent more futile hours going over the meagre physical evidence. Tim had already told them that the last time he saw his Sig was when he'd locked it away in the cabin he shared with Tony. Whoever shot Rowe had used Tim's gun, so they had to have broken in to the cabin at some point during that day and stolen it. Tony and Ziva talked to as many members of the crew as they could, hoping to find a witness who saw someone going into the cabin, but it was like looking for Ziva's needle in a needle-stack…too many people, too vague a time-line.

All the time they were working on the crew, Tim was almost feverishly typing, clicking on the mouse, flicking from screen to screen as he set his various programs in motion. He was so close he could almost reach out and touch him; just a few more minutes…the mouse dropped from his hand and hit the metal floor with a loud crack.

"Tim, you okay?"

"Need…the head…"

Gibbs got the door open and waited as Tim hurried across the corridor; he heard him retching and made a decision. "Tony, get down here to watch over the computers, Tim needs a break."

"On it Boss."

Tim emerged from the head, Gibbs was struck again by his pallor, and he was trembling…

"You should get some shut-eye Tim; you can't keep going like this."

"I have to; we may never get a better chance. He's trying to connect all the switches; if he does…he could paralyse the ship Boss. Don't make me stop now…it's taken so long to get here…"

"Thirty minutes Tim, no more. If you don't have a name then I'm pulling the plug."

Tim smiled ruefully. "So long as you don't shoot the computers…"

"You do as I say, I won't have to shoot."

"Okay…if only to save the computers, thirty minutes it is." Tim took another few sips of water and started typing, almost immediately he was lost in the program.

Gibbs leaned against the wall and watched, marvelling as he always did that any human being could make sense of the seemingly random numbers flashing across the screen.

"David and DiNozzo here Boss."

"Come on in."

Tony glanced at the figure hunched over the keyboards. "I thought he was taking a break."

"He's got thirty minutes." Gibbs checked his watch. "Twenty-six."

There was a quiet exclamation from the man in question. "I know who it is."

The three of them stood behind Tim, staring in disbelief at the Service ID on the screen. Gibbs laid his hand gently on Tim's shoulder. "You're certain Tim?"

"I've triple-checked everything…it's him."

"That's great work, Tony you're with me. Ziva, make sure he gets to his bunk."

As Gibbs crashed through the door of the ready-room, the Captain and Chief Soan looked up from the paperwork they had been studying. Soan was immediately on his feet, bristling with indignation. "It is customary to knock Agent Gibbs."

"Chief, step aside. Get up Moyes, now!"

Soan took a step closer to the Captain. "You will address the Commander of this vessel by his rank!"

"He doesn't deserve the honour, do you Moyes? Now, stand up!"

Tony snapped open his handcuffs and took three paces closer to Moyes; Soan could see the determination and anger in both agents and after a moment's hesitation he stepped aside. Tony pulled Moyes' arms behind his back and clicked the cuffs in place. Moyes didn't resist, and merely smiled as Gibbs read the charges.

"Treason? Don't you think that's a little extreme Gibbs? After all, no harm has come to the ship."

"Not through want of trying Moyes…your own ship, how could you?"

"It wasn't hard…would have worked too, if you hadn't sent that creep to poke his nose in my business."

Chief Soan was struggling to understand what he was witnessing, the Captain…

Tony grabbed Moyes by the elbow and started to lead him to the door, he was going to enjoy locking him in the brig, and he knew Gibbs would too; maybe they should get Tim to lock the cell door…Gibbs was about to take a firm grip on Moyes' other arm when Ziva's voice, breathless and panicky sounded in his ear.

"Gibbs, Tony…McGee…something is wrong, hurry!"

_USS Diligence __the current vessel of that name is a 210', diesel powered, helicopter-capable Coast Guard cutter with 76 crewmembers which patrols the east coast of the USA._

_RR__S Discovery: Robert Falcon Scott's ship used in the British National Antarctic Expedition of 1901-4._


	8. Chapter 8

**Alarm**

Gibbs pushed Moyes back in the room. "We need to get Hyland, get a guard…" For once in his life Gibbs didn't know which way to turn. "Tony, you get to Tim, go…I'll wait."

Chief Soan was shocked by the sudden fear in Gibbs' eyes. "Problem Agent Gibbs?"

"Tim…McGee…"

Soan gestured to Tony to stand aside, he pulled sharply on the handcuffs, ignoring Moyes' gasp of pain. "I'll take care of this piece of scum; you go to your man."

With a fleeting look of gratitude Gibbs and Tony ran from the room and sprinted down the corridors and stairwells until they were back with Tim and Ziva. But there was no pleasure in their return, Ziva was kneeling beside Tim as he lay on the floor, his breath coming in short gasps, his face contorted in pain. She heard them enter the cabin, but she didn't dare take her eyes off him.

"Gibbs, he…he fell…I could not stop him…"

Gibbs pulled Ziva to her feet. "Get to sick bay; tell them we're on our way."

Ziva cast one more anxious glance at Tim and hurtled out of the door.

"Tony."

"I got him Boss."

Tony lifted Tim's shoulders, trying his best to cradle his head, Gibbs picked up Tim's feet, and together they carried him into the corridor.

"Hang on Tim, we're going to get you the help you need, you just hang on."

"D…did you...get…"

"Don't talk, just breathe…we got him Tim, thanks to you, we got him…" Tony knew there were always people in the gangways and passages on any ship, but he couldn't remember seeing so many, and they were getting in the way. "Coming through people! Make a hole!"

Gibbs picked up the pace and miraculously people did exactly as Tony wanted, they got out of the way. It still seemed to take too long, but eventually they were at sick bay, and Tim was taken from them, into the care of people who could help…

"He would not leave Gibbs; he said…he had to send some data to Abby, something that could help uncover more names. I told him to leave it...but he…"

Tony reached out and took her hand. "Ziva, it's not your fault, we all know what he's like when he gets involved in his cyber world. Even the Boss can't get him to stop, right Boss?"

Gibbs was staring at the door to the examination room; Tim had been in there for fifty minutes, and they hadn't heard a word on his condition.

"What are they doing in there?"

"Gibbs, I did not know he was so sick, had I known…"

"I didn't know either, Ziva how could I miss it? I watched over him for hours and never saw it, figured it was seasickness, fatigue."

"Maybe it is Boss, like the last time, they'll get him on an IV and he'll be up in no time."

Gibbs looked away from the door for the first time. "You really believe that Tony? You saw him."

Director Vance stared into the retinal scanner and impatiently waited for the door to open. "This way Doctor Mallard."

"Did Jethro say why he wanted to speak to me?"

"No Doctor, just that it was urgent."

Ducky was usually fascinated by this strange and mysterious place, but today he had no interest in the technicians or what they may be working on. If Jethro wanted to talk to him in MTAC something was wrong.

Vance nodded to one of the technicians and the main screen flickered into life. One look at Gibbs' expression, and Ducky knew he had been right.

"Jethro, you look awful, are you ill?"

Gibbs shook his head sadly, and looked directly at the camera. "Wish it was me Duck. It's Tim…he's real sick, the docs here don't know what's wrong…no, that's not true…they think he's been poisoned."

"What!" Vance's exclamation echoed round the otherwise silent room. "Gibbs, how bad?"

"Bad enough Leon, he…he's unconscious, heart rate erratic, respiration shallow…that's what they tell us. Duck…he looks…it's bad."

"Jethro, have they run a full range of blood tests? Surely they have some idea."

"Wish they did. The sick bay's not really set up for tox screens, they've got the usual drug testing kits but whatever Tim was given doesn't show up on there. I'm going to interview Moyes, beat the answer out of him if I have to; and don't try to stop me Leon."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to Gibbs. Whatever you need, just ask. We can get an evac flight out there; I can have a plane on the runway in minutes."

"Wish it was that easy. The weather watch has been upgraded, we're on a hazardous seas warning now, nothing moving in or out. Duck, I'm sending you Tim's medical file, I think the doc would appreciate a second opinion. Can you look at it, the test results they have so far…Tim's vital signs...anything that could help us find out what he was given?"

"But of course. Jethro, Timothy is a determined young man, stronger than we sometimes give him credit for…he'll fight this."

"I know…he'll fight…I just hope he can win. Duck, I hate to ask, but there's one more thing…"

"Never fear Jethro, I will inform Abigail."

She was leaning over the keyboard as he entered the lab, her music a little quieter than usual; she missed her Musketeers, and was always more subdued when they were away. He walked up behind her and gently laid his hands on her shoulders. She started a little, but then smiled broadly when she saw who the intruder was.

"Hey Ducky, I'm so pleased to see you! It gets awful quiet round here when they're away. You should see what Timmy sent; I mean it's going to take time to get through everything, but man, he rocks! Look, with these links I'll be able to find out who was working with that creepy Captain…Ducky…what is it? You look so serious…oh no…"

"Abigail, it is regarding Timothy that I wish to speak with you."

"Please Ducky; tell me he's okay…please."

He held out his arms and let her throw herself into his embrace. "My very dear girl, I wish I could."

As Ducky quietly and gently told her what he knew to date, Abby seemed to shrink before his eyes as a veil of anxiety settled over her. Her eyes filled with tears, and she turned again to her screen.

"I don't understand…poison…he just emailed me a couple of hours ago, how could he be so sick so fast?"

"I rather think he has been sick for some time Abigail, but he had a job to do, and his determination kept him going."

"Then I'm not going to let him down, he wanted me to work on this, and that's what I'm going to do. But…Ducky…"

He held her close again, his own fears matching hers. "I know my dear, you're scared."

She gave a shaky nod. "He's my best friend, I want him back, he's too far away…I want to hold him Ducky."

"You will my dear, we all will, very soon."

"Gibbs. Let me…I know many ways of retrieving information."

"You can come with me, if I don't get the answers I want, you can ask the questions."

"Tony, are you coming?"

Tony was sitting beside Tim's bed, keeping a watchful eye on the monitor showing his heartbeat, it was more regular, but it wasn't right. "Me? No…give the bastard what he deserves Boss, I'm staying here. Tim needs to have one of us here when he comes to."

Gibbs and Ziva gave Tony a reassuring pat on the back as they headed to the brig to interview Moyes, and it was left unsaid, the terrible thought that wouldn't leave them…what if Tim didn't wake up…

_USS Alarm: __an experimental torpedo boat constructed at the New York Navy Yard—was launched on 13 November 1873_


	9. Chapter 9

**Revenge**

Ziva was standing ramrod straight against the wall, her hands clenched into tight fists; she wanted to hit him, over and over until her knuckles were raw, to wipe the smirk from Moyes' face.

"Why on earth should I tell you Gibbs? You're the great investigator, find out for yourself."

"We will, but you know better than anyone, we don't have much time." Gibbs leaned closer to Moyes, careful to keep his hands at his sides; this wasn't the time for violence, not right now. "You're going to jail for the rest of your miserable life, McGee can't hurt you anymore."

"Doesn't matter, the damage is done." Moyes shrugged and Ziva felt her nails digging into her palms. She couldn't hold back much longer.

"You have the opportunity to repair the damage, tell us what you gave him, and you can make it right."

Moyes gave her a look of open contempt. "You think I care about the damage to McGee? I was talking about me; it was such a sweet plan and he had to screw it up. He ruined everything; he deserves what's coming..."

She leapt at him, grabbing his throat, ready to squeeze the life out of his worthless body. Gibbs pulled her back, it was too soon, they still needed answers. Ziva took several deep breaths and nodded briefly at Gibbs acknowledging her mistake, she tried again.

"As you say, everything is now ruined, why not tell us? It makes no difference to you, let McGee live."

"Are you really that stupid Agent David? I figured you had to be smart to survive in Mossad. McGee was supposed to die days ago, I wanted him out of action before he got to me...would have worked too if that idiot Soan hadn't taken away his pills."

Now Gibbs was on the offensive. "You poisoned his meds?"

"Isn't that for me to know, and for you to find out?"

It was the sneer that accompanied Moyes' question that snapped Gibbs' hold on his self-control. He didn't feel a thing as his fist connected with Moyes' jaw.

Ziva grabbed Gibbs' hand as he was about to strike again. "Gibbs! Now is not the time; later, when McGee is safe, we can deal with him."

Moyes raised his hands to feel the spot where Gibbs had struck him. "You're such a macho Marine...hitting a man when his hands are tied. Take these cuffs off and let's see how brave you are then."

"Not happening Moyes; if I could I'd have you in leg-irons too!"

"I'm sure you would. Doesn't matter anyhow, the footage from the SQC surveillance camera will give my JAG lawyer something to work with."

Gibbs followed Moyes' glance up to the small camera lens in the corner of the cell. "Didn't I tell you? Chief Soan says there's a problem with the recording right now, won't be working for...how long did he say Agent David?"

Ziva smiled, this was more like the Gibbs she had been hoping to see. "I believe the Chief had someone working on the system, but they were not expecting the repairs to be completed today."

For the first time since they had entered the cell Moyes looked unsettled, he clearly hadn't been expecting any of his crew to turn against him so completely, so fast. Gibbs saw an opportunity.

"Come on Skipper, just tell us what you gave McGee and we can talk about the other charges; maybe keep Rowe's murder off the table."

"No way! Rowe...You're not pinning that one on me, I was on duty when he was killed."

"I'm sure you were, doesn't mean we can't get you on conspiracy. Why Moyes? You put your own ship at risk, the lives of men who served under you...Rowe is dead because of you, McGee...he's fighting for his life."

"Come on Gibbs, you've obviously looked at my service record, do you seriously have to ask."

"You're doing this because you got passed over for promotion?" Gibbs would have said he'd lost the ability to be surprised by what motivated people to do harm, but this...

Moyes gave a snort of annoyance. "For the second time, the promotion...it was my turn Gibbs. I've served my time, I'd earned it...and you know what those sons of bitches told me? They were looking for a new generation of leaders...someone younger...all those years serving my country, what did it get me? I'll tell you what, hail and farewell, that's all."

"And a fat pension."

"Hah! You may think that's sufficient reward for twenty-five years loyal service, I don't. I've got two failed marriages behind me because my wives couldn't cope with my absences, and a son who doesn't want to know me...I don't want to retire, I'm prepared to carry on; and they're going to throw me out like a piece of garbage. I wasn't going to have that happen."

Ziva was impatient for answers, but she had to admire Gibbs' control as he sought to gain Moyes' confidence, to appear sympathetic to his treatment by the Navy. She knew Gibbs was trying to get him to start talking, lower his guard, give them the answer to the only question that mattered to either of them. Knowing Gibbs had good reason didn't make it any easier for her to stand quietly rather than beating the answers out of the twisted individual trying to justify the unjustifiable.

"They want to treat me like trash, spit in my face after allowing me to sacrifice everything…and this ship…they think so much of the _Nimitz_ they're going to ship her off to Everett. Can you believe it? Her home port is San Diego, not some windswept outpost in Washington. I pleaded with them to change their mind, think about all the families who would be uprooted from their homes."

"But they didn't listen…"

"They listened alright, and they laughed at me, me! It's service life Captain, you should know that by now, that's what they said to me…and that was the day I stopped caring about the Navy, this ship…and started caring about me. I must have made it pretty obvious how I felt, guess I spent too much time drinking…Someone made an approach." He looked up at Gibbs, and the smile was back in place. "You know as well as anyone Gibbs, there is always someone out there willing to pay for good intel."

Gibbs knew he was getting close to the point of no return, McGee needed him to get through to Moyes, any way he could, and before long he would let Ziva take over. "This went way beyond intel. You tried to sabotage your own ship!"

"I must admit when...shall we call them my associates? When they first approached...a friend, the plan was simply to see how far we could go before the systems kicked us out, and for me to pick up a fat pay cheque when we were done. It was sweet vengeance for the way they treated me…bet they're not laughing now. No one stopped us, we kept going further and no one stopped us,

"Until McGee came on board..."

"Yes Agent David, thing was I knew he was going to be trouble even before he arrived. Oh, don't look so surprised, you think I got to command a United States aircraft carrier without doing my homework? The one thing I didn't know about was his seasickness, and that cost me dear."

"You started giving him the poison right away?"

Moyes smiled, and this time Ziva could see Gibbs' hand twitch, he wanted to hit Moyes every bit as much as she did.

"He took some Dramamine almost before he'd taken off his flight gear, needed some water to wash them down...you see Gibbs, I didn't have to tamper with his meds, we were ready for him, every bottle of water he drank, the food he ate…even his toothpaste…but then Soan took his meds; if McGee wasn't keeping anything down, he wasn't getting the full dose."

"Damn it Moyes! What did you give him? Tell me now before I let Agent David loose."

"Won't make any difference on two counts Gibbs. One, I won't talk, I've done the SERE training, came through without a problem, and two...it wouldn't matter even if I did tell you, McGee's already dead, he just hasn't stopped breathing yet."

Gibbs leapt at him, if Moyes wouldn't tell him, he would beat the answer out of him, SERE training be damned…the door crashed open, Gibbs didn't hesitate, no one was going to stop him…

"Gibbs! Gibbs, listen!" Frank Hyland had been warned that Gibbs would most likely ignore his appearance, but he had to start trying to make up for all the mistakes he's already made. He grabbed Gibbs' arm. "You have to listen. Director Vance says you have to come, Ms Sciuto, she has something…"

SERE: Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape

_Revenge: Sir Francis Drake's ship used during the defence of England against the Spanish Armada, 1588._


	10. Chapter 10

**Quest**

"Gibbs, how's Timmy?"

He knew that would be her first question. "Ziva's gone to check on him Abs. What have you got?"

"Names; Tim knew there had to be more people in on the sabotage. He sent me…" She gave the merest ghost of a smile. "I know…you don't want to know how I know, just what I know. I've emailed the list, there's even a Chief on there Gibbs, first the Captain, then…who can you trust out there?"

It was a question Gibbs seemed to be asking himself every few minutes…right now he was trusting Tim's life to the medical staff on this ship; he could only hope that none of them was on Abby's list.

"Not many people right now Abs. Does Ducky have anything?"

She shook her head. "He says we need blood samples, or to test what Tim's been eating, they've done their best out there but they don't have the right equipment...I have Major Mass Spec waiting, and there's nothing I can do, and I want to help Gibbs, how can I help?"

"You have already Abs, maybe someone on that list will tell us what they gave Tim, and if they don't you need to be ready so that the minute we get him back Stateside you can start testing, can you do that for me, for Tim?"

"I'll be ready; the minute you get him back…Ziva, how is he?"

Gibbs had seen Ziva's grave expression as she had entered the comms room, an expression she schooled to one of cool neutrality before she stepped in front of the camera, into Abby's eye line.

"He is still unconscious Abby, but he is no worse…Tony is with him, he will inform us of any change."

It wasn't what any of them wanted to hear, Abby least of all, but there was a tiny crumb of comfort in there…no worse, if he could hold on until the weather changed…

Abby had hurried away to give Ducky the latest on Tim, not that there was much to tell. Gibbs and Ziva opened up his email and printed out the list of names; eight of them, and heading the list, Chief Engineer Keith Westcott. That wasn't the name that had Gibbs taking a deep breath; he pointed to the third name on the list, and saw the colour leave Ziva's face.

"Cranston…Tony said he was in charge of McGee's care in the brig, he had access every minute…Gibbs, this one, Mauger, he works in the Galley; McGee never stood a chance."

"He still has a chance Ziva, so long as he's alive and we get working."

"Are you waiting for the Captain to help you Cranston? He's done, you know that, it's time you started looking out for you."

"I told you, I don't know what they gave him."

"They? Who's this 'they'? It was you who gave him poison, that's attempted murder."

"No! He told me it was just something to slow him down, make sure the plan had time to work."

"Who told you?" Gibbs was right in his face now; Cranston could almost feel the chill from those ice blue eyes. "Moyes, did he tell you?"

Cranston shook his head in resignation. "Not the Captain…Chief Westcott, he said the Skipper needed breathing space, all I had to do was drug McGee's water, food, not that he was eating much in the brig…the way he was puking I reckon he got more of the stuff from his toothpaste…always brushing his teeth…trying to get the taste of the puke out of his mouth I guess."

"So what was it?" Gibbs didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep his hands from around Cranston's throat, he'd fed poison to an already sick man, and thought nothing of it. "Tell me!"

Cranston flinched at the ferocity of Gibbs' tone, but he shook his head once more. "If I knew I would tell you Agent Gibbs…I really didn't know what I was given, I just did what my Chief ordered, and when McGee kept going…I guess I figured whatever they gave him wasn't working…I never…and I know you won't believe me, but this is true, I never would have done it if I'd known what it was doing to him…"

Wendell Howard was shivering as Ziva paced back and forth in Hyland's office. This wasn't supposed to happen; Chief Westcott had promised to look out for him, yet here he was, trapped in this small space with a woman who had murder in her eyes…

"You persist in this lie about Rowe…you have to be the killer, DNA does not lie, and it will tell us the truth when we get back to Washington."

"I keep telling you, I didn't kill Ian! I tried…"

She stooped in front of him, staring into his eyes. "What did you try? Tell me, it may help you."

Howard glanced at the door, licked his dry lips and gave a small sigh. "No reason to hide it now I guess…you're sure the Chief is locked away?"

"He is."

"Okay…it was him, he killed Rowe…I…I tried to stop him, he pushed me out of the way, hit my face against the door, got a nose bleed right there in Rowe's cabin. Ian tried to run, but Westcott was too fast for him, shot him in cold blood…like it was target practice…He told me…if I didn't do as he said, tell Hyland I heard McGee threaten to kill Rowe…he told me he'd see I had an 'accident' in the engine room…he doesn't make idle threats Agent David, I was sorry for Rowe…maybe even a little for McGee…but I had to look out for myself."

Ziva lifted up her hand and slowly drew her index finger down Howard's cheek. "I am also not in the habit of making idle threats…believe me when I tell you; if my friend dies…I will deal with those who harmed him. One by one I will destroy them…all but those who helped us to find out what was given to him…if you know anything…"

The sweat was dripping into his eyes, and he wanted so much to tell her something…"I wish I knew, truly I do, but I'm way too far down the chain of command for anyone to tell me what they were doing. I may be a coward Agent David, I know I should have come forward sooner, but the Chief…he would have killed me for sure. If I knew anything, I would tell you…"

The story had been the same with all the names on the list, they'd gone along with Moyes and Westcott either through fear or greed…the promise of a big payout when the Captain's plan succeeded, or a threat of violence, either against themselves, or a family member back home in San Diego. Gibbs and Ziva had tried everything from threats, to a promise that NCIS in San Diego would watch out for their families, but they got nothing.

From Chief Westcott all they got was defiance. "I freely admit that I worked alongside my Captain to demonstrate the complacency of the current leadership of the United States Navy. I consider that I have committed no crime; the crime has been perpetrated by others too stupid to see what they are throwing away. This ship has been my life for more years than I care to remember; I will not stand aside and see her given over to some craven Johnny come lately."

"You killed a man Westcott, another man could be dying…you did that just because you were getting a new Skipper?"

"And because they were throwing me out too Gibbs…had the nerve to offer me a training post! There is no one who knows these engines better that me, and don't think I only know about engines…computer systems too…I know so much, and they don't want it. Well, there are plenty of people who do, and they're willing to pay big money…I'm talking seven figures…"

Ziva knew that this time she would be unable to hold back, she knew with certainty that this man was the source of the poison; her hand was on her knife, if he did not tell she would make him talk. "It will be of no consequence to you in prison. You still have one chance to redeem yourself Chief, if you tell us what you have given to Agent McGee."

"You'd like that wouldn't you…nice tidy case all wrapped up with a big ribbon? It's not happening; Rowe and McGee, they got in the way…you've both seen it before, collateral damage, we had to try and stop them, McGee cost us millions."

Ziva moved so fast Gibbs had no time to react. She had her knife at Westcott's throat. "Tell us! McGee's life is worth far more than that, his value is beyond measure."

"You think I will betray my Captain? I'm the only one who knows what we gave McGee, didn't even tell the Skipper…my secret…you won't find out from me…" He looked up at Ziva and before she could react he thrust his neck toward the razor sharp blade, she felt the warm blood hit her face and as Westcott fell to the floor she frantically tried to stem the gushing flow.

Gibbs knelt beside her, he knew it was hopeless, but he screamed the question. "What was it Chief? Tell me!"

His only answer was a quiet sob from Ziva. "He is gone…Gibbs, what do we do now?"

_HMS Quest: A low-powered, schooner-rigged steamship built in Norway, on which Ernest Shackleton died during his third Antarctic voyage in 1922. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Indefatigable**

The eyelids that had remained firmly closed for what seemed like an eternity flickered open. Tony leaned closer and put a restraining, calming hand on Tim's arm as he saw the brief flash of uncertainty in his friend's eyes.

"Stay still Tim, you're in sick bay."

"What? I...work...have to..." He tried to sit up, but a firm hand on each shoulder held him secure on the bed.

"Your work is done McGee." Ziva had taken her place beside Tony as soon as she had given her statement to Hyland. She knew her future with NCIS was in the balance, and she didn't care; what she cared about was that Westcott's death may have robbed McGee of his last chance.

Tim was doing his best to focus, but his head was pounding, and every muscle seemed to be aching...this wasn't just seasickness, maybe he had the flu...felt like it...

"Did Abby...get names?"

"She sure did McGenius, they're all accounted for, the ship's safe."

Tim squinted slightly, something wasn't right. "So...how come...you look?" He turned from Tony to Ziva…someone was missing. "Gibbs...is he okay?"

Again Tony gripped Tim's shoulder. "Gibbs is fine Tim; he's with the Captain...Acting Captain."

"So...how come...the long face...Tony, did you...lose?"

"Lose what?"

"Bet...you, Ziva...always bet..."

Tony literally reeled back in shock. He'd completely forgotten his stupid bet with Ziva about how long it would be before Tim threw up. "How did you know about that? Doesn't matter..."

It had taken him some time, but at last Tim was seeing things more clearly, he could see the lines of worry etched on the faces of Ziva and Tony, there was an IV in his arm, and he could hear the quiet beeps of hospital monitors...slowly he reached up a trembling hand to feel the pads on his chest. He looked up at Tony.

"Not the flu..."

Tony shook his head. "I wish it was Tim; they were putting something in your food."

"How bad?"

Ziva took his hand in hers. "We do not know...my fault. I was too impatient. Ducky says we will find out when we get you to a hospital ashore, you must stay strong until then. Please McGee, for me, can you do this?"

Tim wanted to tell her he'd try, he opened his mouth to answer her, but his body was hit by a blinding flash of pain, it coursed through him like a surge of electricity. The heart monitor alarm sounded shrill in the confines of the sick bay ICU; Tony and Ziva were brushed aside as the medics hurried in to deal with their patient. They watched powerless as Tim's back arched up from the bed, his face a mask of pain.

Tony could hear Ziva whispering in Hebrew, praying maybe...

"What's happening?" He didn't want to disturb the doctor, but he had to know.

"Looks like a tetanic contraction; we have to get his heart-rate stabilised. You should wait outside."

"Told you before Doc, I'm not leaving him."

"Agent Gibbs, you have my assurance that the second we get clearance I'll have a plane on deck. The CAG tells me every qualified crew member has already volunteered to fly you all out of here. Doesn't take long for word to get round a carrier, they know the debt we owe Agent McGee."

It had been a vain hope, Gibbs knew that, but there didn't seem to be anything more he could do for Tim right now.

"He's real sick, the docs say they can only keep him hydrated, try to make him comfortable, if they give him any drugs..."

"They could act adversely with the poison. I do understand Agent Gibbs; I spoke with Doctor Borodale earlier. We're monitoring the weather closely, I give you my word, the first sign we have that it's clearing we'll get you airborne."

"Doctor Mallard, I made a fresh pot." Jimmy set down the china cup. "Doctor, you should take a break, you've been at this for hours."

Ducky briefly glanced away from the monitor. "As have you Jimmy...and Abigail; I will rest later, I have to find something, Timothy could be running out of time."

"Then at least drink your tea while it's hot."

"I will Jimmy, thank you." Ducky reached out for the cup, took a quick sip and continued scrolling through the interview statements that Gibbs had sent; if he could just find one thing…

The teapot had been empty for some time, and Ducky, Jimmy and Abby were still going over the statements; Abby had joined them in Autopsy, her lab felt way too big and empty. Jimmy was about to suggest a break for some food when Ducky cried out.

"That's it…it has to be…I should have thought of it sooner. Jimmy, I have to speak to Jethro, could you please double-check this toxicity information for me. I have to be sure I'm on the right lines."

"Hey Duck, please tell me you have something."

Even with the slightly grainy image on the small screen in front of him Gibbs could see how desperately tired his old friend looked. He was pretty sure he didn't look any better...but sleeping was out of the question.

"I think I do Jethro; we can't be absolutely certain until all the samples you collected have been tested. But I am almost sure Timothy has been poisoned with fluoride."

Gibbs looked completely confused. "Fluoride? Like in toothpaste..."

"Yes indeed, and it was because two of your suspects specifically mentioned toothpaste, when you interviewed them that it came to mind."

"Duck...I don't get it, we all use toothpaste, it's not poison."

"It is when the fluoride ions convert to hydrofluoric acid, that's what was given to Timothy, I'm positive. The early symptoms are very similar to seasickness, nausea, abdominal pain, and headache. But depending on how much he ingested, it could get much worse."

"Already has Duck, he's had two seizures...the docs are struggling to control his heartbeat."

Ducky took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he'd been hoping they could get Tim to a hospital before he deteriorated so badly.

"What can we do to help him Duck?"

"Pray for a break in the weather."

Ducky had asked for a consultation with one of the medical team working on Tim, and Gibbs had been banished from the Comms Room as they discussed the latest developments. He headed back to sick bay and was surprised to find Chief Soan waiting outside.

"Chief, you need something?"

"I want...truth is I want to apologise to Agent McGee, but I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be welcome in there."

"True enough. I'm not much for apologies Soan, but I think maybe Tim deserves to hear one from you."

Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva to go for coffee, heading off the inevitable confrontation between his Senior Field Agent and the Chief. As they entered the ICU together Gibbs stepped aside briefly so that Soan could get a good look at Tim.

Tim lay quiet and still, his body worn out by his latest seizure. The only colour on his face the dark shadows under his eyes, even his lips seemed to be devoid of their normal darker hue. He was surrounded by the usual ICU paraphernalia, IV tubes, catheter, cardiac monitor, a nasal cannula augmenting his oxygen intake. Gibbs got a shock every time he re-entered the ICU, he kept hoping by some miracle Tim would be through the worst that he'd be sitting up, raising his eyebrows at yet another DiNozzo movie reference. He heard Soan take in a sharp breath.

"He still look like a wuss to you Chief?"

Soan took a hesitant step closer to the bed, and shook his head vigorously. "I deserved that Gibbs…I can't believe I did…he's no wuss. He looks to me like a hero who saved this ship." He looked away from Tim for a second to ask. "Can he hear us?"

"Hard to tell; but it can't hurt to say what you came for."

"Agent McGee…" Soan moved as close as he could to Tim, careful not to disturb the IV lines. "Agent McGee; I hope you can hear me, I'm sorry, more sorry than I can ever say for what I did to you. You see, I've known Ian Rowe since he was a kid…served with his dad on the Big Stick. When Ian was assigned to the _Nimitz_I promised Geoff I'd look out for him…then he was killed…I had to call Geoff, hardest call I ever had to make…Guess I needed someone to blame, and they all said you'd killed him…It's no excuse I know, but I wanted to tell you why I was such a jerk…I'm not much for praying, but for what it's worth, my prayers are with you Agent McGee."

Gibbs watched Tim carefully for any reaction, nothing…"In a back handed way you could have saved his life, did you know that?"

The look of total incomprehension on the Chief's face would have been almost comical in other circumstances. Gibbs decided to put him out of his misery. "It's true Chief; if Tim had been eating and drinking normally all the time he was in the brig, he'd have been taking in more poison."

"If that's so, I'm glad of the outcome…but I shouldn't have done it…I saw his face when I threw away his meds, I was in such a rage I didn't care…whatever happens next Gibbs, and I hope to God he gets through this; it won't change the fact that what I did was wrong."

Gibbs was pacing back and forth in the sick bay waiting room; Ziva and Tiny stood against the wall, the air was almost crackling with tension. They'd been ordered from the ICU by Tim's doctors so that they could make a full assessment of his current condition. He hadn't regained consciousness since just before Soan's visit, and the three of them grew more fearful with each passing minute as Tim's vital signs fluctuated wildly.

Acting Captain Leary had encouraged them to take a break; he'd promised Tim wouldn't be left alone. Gibbs had refused, not because he thought Tim was still in danger from anyone on board, but because they all needed to be with him.

"We can sleep when he's safe Skipper, until then we watch and wait."

Doctor Borodale beckoned them back into the ICU; he didn't have to say anything, the anxious glance he exchanged with Doctor Woolmer spoke volumes.

"I'm afraid Tim's condition has deteriorated…each time he has a seizure it weakens his heart, and now his kidneys are failing, without dialysis…"

"How long?"

"Hard to say Agent DiNozzo, we will do everything we can…"

Everyone in the room knew there were limits to what could be done on the ship…Gibbs thanked the doctors for being honest with them, then took up his customary place at the foot of the bed; Ziva and Tony stood either side. They could wait, for as long as Tim held on, they would wait with him.

CAG = Commander Air Group

_HMS Indefatigable was one of the Ardent class 64-gun ship-of-the-line designed in 1761 for the Royal Navy. She had a long career under several distinguished commanders, including Admiral Sir Edward Pellew serving throughout the French Revolutionary Wars and the Napoleonic Wars. _

_C. S. Forester chose Indefatigable under Pellew as the ship on which his (fictional) hero Horatio Hornblower spent most of his time as a midshipman in the novel Mr. Midshipman Hornblower._


	12. Chapter 12

**Home**

It was almost four hours after the doctors had delivered their verdict on Tim's chances of recovery that a young sailor rushed breathlessly into the ICU, ignoring the stern glare of the duty nurse.

"Agent Gibbs! Captain Leary sends his compliments. The hazardous seas warning has been lifted, the CAG's getting a Greyhound on deck right now. The medical team has been informed; end of message Sir."

They'd waited so long for this news, now it had come and Gibbs was almost at a loss how to react. "Thank you Seaman…"

"Seaman Pulis Sir, do you need help with your packing?"

"No…we've been ready to go for hours." Gibbs was so overwhelmed by the Captain's message, he hadn't even noticed he'd been called sir twice, none of them had, all they heard was that they were getting out of here.

Tony gripped Tim's shoulder, leaned down and whispered. "You hear that Tim? Hold on Buddy, just a little longer, we're going home."

The next hour passed in a whirl of activity as; at last Tim was made ready for the journey. Gibbs and Ziva cleared their cabins and Hyland helped them stow their equipment and evidence on the plane. Tony was keeping his promise, and staying with Tim.

As she put another bag into the storage locker Ziva glanced outside at the clearing sky. "Gibbs, do you think we will be in time?"

"We have to be." He was securing the final package on the plane, the container that held the samples they hoped would confirm Ducky's suspicions about the fluoride.

They were ready to make their way back to sick bay when a stocky young man in flight gear stepped into the plane. "Agent Gibbs, we're almost ready for take-off, I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Lieutenant Commander Andrew Baynton. It will be my privilege to fly you back to Norfolk; I've been informed that your Director will have a medevac helicopter waiting, Agent McGee will be at Bethesda soon." He looked around the utilitarian interior of the plane. "I know the Greyhound doesn't look much, but it's a damn good plane…we'll get him home safe; that's a promise."

Lt Commander Baynton had been true to his word. Tim was in the chopper on the way to the hospital accompanied by his ever present shadow. Gibbs wanted to be with Tim too, but Tony's need to make good on his promise to Tim overrode all other concerns, and he had work to do.

"Come on Ziva; Abby's waiting for the evidence, let's get it to her."

Tony sat clutching an untouched cup of coffee, he didn't know how long he'd been waiting, watching an endless stream of medical personnel going in and out of Tim's room. He tried to get a clue about how Tim was doing from their expressions, but each of them seemed to wear the same professional mask; he couldn't read them, and it was driving him crazy. Suddenly there were more people, running now with plastic bottles, more tubes…

"Is something wrong? Please, talk to me!"

They swept past him without a second glance, a part of Tony wanted to follow them, to see what they were doing; but the other part, the rational, sensible part knew he had to keep out, let the experts do what they had to…

"Anthony, for goodness' sake, when did you last sleep?"

"Good to see you too Ducky." Tony was almost out on his feet, waiting out here, not knowing what was happening with Tim was wearing him down. "They won't tell me anything Boss."

Gibbs led Tony back to his chair. "Sit down before you fall down Tony. Duck, you tell him."

"Abigail's test results confirmed what I suspected." Ducky smiled at the forensic specialist, hoping to lighten her mood a little, she had been unusually silent on the drive from the Navy Yard, not even crying out when Gibbs took another corner at warp speed. "Timothy has been receiving doses of fluoride ions, possibly from ammonium bifluoride which could be found in some metal cleaning agents on the ship; as soon as Abigail had confirmation I telephoned Doctor Jardim, and he started treatment immediately."

Tony nodded in understanding, so that's what the sudden burst of activity had been about. He felt a brief moment of relief, tempered by the inevitable questions. "Are we in time Ducky? Will the treatment work?"

"I very much hope so. Timothy has done remarkably well to get this far, once the doctors get his calcium levels up, balance the magnesium and glucose, and get his potassium down…don't look so worried Tony, he's in the very best hands. As soon as the dialysis takes full effect I feel sure we will see a significant improvement. But we have to be patient, Timothy has been through a great deal, and his body will require time to heal."

Taking his first look at Tim since his return, Ducky couldn't help thinking that perhaps his confident words had been misplaced. He had been prepared for the machinery, the monitors; as a doctor he was ready for all that, but as a friend of the man lying in the bed…Ducky turned quickly to Abby, he had to shield her from this, but she was too quick for him, too eager to see Tim after the long days of waiting. She gave a quiet sob, then hurried to the bedside. Abby took hold of Tim's hand, lacing her fingers through his, kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered. "It's so good to have you home Timmy, everything's going to be fine now."

Ducky found his voice at last. "Merciful heavens Jethro…I never dreamed…he looks so fragile"

To Gibbs' eyes Tim actually looked a little better than he had when they left the _Nimitz,_but Ducky hadn't witnessed Tim's gradual decline, seeing him in his current condition must be a real shock.

"You said it yourself Duck, it's remarkable Tim's made it this far. He's fought so hard, I just hope he's got enough strength left for this last battle..."

They stood quietly for a few moments, the whole team together at last; six of them attempting to offer unspoken support to the seventh...Jimmy stood apart, unwilling to intrude, but wanting, even needing to be here; to see for himself that Tim McGee was still with them. Doctor Jardim had spelled out the gravity of the situation. Tim had gone into cardiac arrest soon after his arrival at Bethesda, they had pulled him back, and his heart rate was holding steady for the time being; there was a continued fear that his kidneys may not fully recover. But there was cautious optimism too, now that they knew for certain what they were dealing with, Tim could receive every treatment necessary to further his recovery.

"He has to come through this Boss, he has to ..." Tony moved closer to the bed, trying to block out the fine tubes carrying Tim's blood to and from the dialysis machine, he didn't need to be reminded how close they had come to losing him...

"Whoa Tony; steady." Gibbs took a firm hold of Tony's elbow and held him upright.

Ducky took a long look at Tony; Gibbs and Ziva too. "You should all go home and get some sleep in your own beds, you're exhausted."

Tony shook his head. "I let him down once Ducky, promised Gibbs I'd have his six, and...he almost died out there Ducky, look at him...I'm not losing another one. Jenny died on my watch, I couldn't stop Paula…and Kate, she was standing right beside me, and I couldn't help her. I am not going to let Tim go, not like this."

"Neither will we Tony, let us take over for a while. You were so far away; we were powerless, fearing the worst...let us help now Anthony."

Reluctantly Tony had agreed, he wouldn't go home, but the hospital authorities had found them a couple of rooms, and as Ducky, Abby and Jimmy settled in to sit with Tim; Tony, Ziva and Gibbs had attempted to get some much needed sleep.

They took turns keeping Tim company, not that he showed any sign of being aware of their presence, he lay silent, still...but all the monitors indicated that he was getting stronger.

Director Vance called in as soon as he was able; he was unsurprised to see Ziva sitting beside Gibbs. She stood up as soon as he entered the room.

"Director Vance; I am ready to tender my resignation if that is required."

Vance moved closer to the bed, shaking his head as he did so. "This isn't the time, and it's certainly not the place to discuss what happened with Westcott. When Agent McGee is back on his feet, then we'll talk."

Vance would have to set up an internal enquiry; he simply could not allow the death of a man in custody, even a man as despicable as Westcott to go unchecked. NCIS could not be seen to condone the carrying of weapons into an interrogation, but…if McGee looked even half as sick as this when he was on the _Nimitz_Vance wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't have acted in exactly the same way Ziva did. As Director of a Federal Agency he couldn't condone Ziva's momentary loss of control in drawing her knife; as a human being he could understand her desire to do everything in her power to help her stricken teammate.

On the third day, the moment they had all been waiting for arrived. Abby and Tony were sitting with him when a low, hesitant whisper passed his lips. "Ab…by?"

She had been holding his hand, as she always did; she leapt up from her chair and gripped his hand tighter. "Yes Tim, I'm here, and Tony."

Tim found he had to concentrate really hard in order to open his eyes, when he eventually got them open, it was worth the effort; two smiling faces were looking down at him. He noticed something else too; his bed wasn't pitching up and down. "Not…ship…"

"You're at Bethesda Tim." Tony couldn't find the words to express his joy at seeing Tim awake at last, so he stuck to the easy, everyday stuff. "You've been here three days; you're going to be okay. Ducky and Abby figured out the poison you were given, the treatment's working." He saw Tim's anxious glance in the direction of the dialysis machine. "Don't worry about that Tim; the poison messed with your kidneys, but the docs say you should make a full recovery, you won't need the machine soon."

"'S good…things are mixed-up…in my head…can't remember…is everyone okay?"

Abby planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "The ship is safe, everyone's fine...You had us worried for a while, we've been waiting so long, but it's worth it to hear your voice again. Oh Tony! We should call the others, we promised…"

"I'll get on it Abs. I guess you'll be staying?"

She gave him a smile he'd been scared he would never see again, and Tony gave a quick salute as he headed out to call Gibbs. His own smile grew wider as he heard Abby's joyful declaration.

"There's something I've been waiting to tell you Tim; you rock!"

_USS Home: Launched in 1862, a large steamship purchased by the Union Navy during the American Civil War. She served as a hospital ship supporting the fleet blockading the ports of the Confederate States of America._


	13. Chapter 13

7

**Victory**

_Three Months Later_

Ziva watched with the slightest hint of jealousy as Gibbs and Tony typed away at their keyboards. They were writing up the reports on their latest case, a case in which she had not been actively involved. She turned the page of yet another cold case report and gave a reflective smile as her glance alighted on the man sitting at the desk next to Tony's.

True, she was confined to desk duties, and had been for seventy-four days, but now that McGee was back, not only safe and well, but working again, she could stand the confinement a little longer. Never again did want to feel as helpless as she had in those long hours on the _Nimitz_ when he seemed to slipping away from them, to feel the overwhelming guilt that came from knowing her actions could have cost him his life.

Over and over she had replayed those moments in her mind, when Westcott thrust his neck on her knife; she hadn't seen it coming, not for a second, her razor-sharp instincts blunted by fear; fear of losing McGee…

Vance had kept his promise, and not opened the formal investigation until Tim was on the mend. She had spoken truly and movingly of what had transpired, and the reasons for her actions that day on the carrier, the Director had spoken on her behalf, and most telling of all, the investigators had seen footage of Tim during his confinement in the brig. They hadn't let Ziva off without penalty, she was to fulfil a mandatory course of appointments with a therapist, and she would be suspended from field duty for ninety days.

Watching McGee engrossed in his work, looking almost like his old self, Ziva knew she would willingly have accepted any punishment, however harsh, if she could have guaranteed this outcome. Had he died…she would no longer be an NCIS agent; even if she had not been fired, she would have resigned; it would have been impossible to work with Tony and Gibbs if her actions had led to McGee's death. That they had not was a source of constant relief, and the cause of more than one prayer of thanks.

Gibbs watched Ziva watching Tim; he continued tapping away at the keyboard, his report was already done, and he was enjoying the simple pleasure of having his team together again.

Tim's recovery had been slow, but generally steady; he'd had a couple of setbacks when infection had threatened the improvement in his condition. With the assistance of a dedicated medical team, and the support of his friends Tim had eventually been released from Bethesda to a rehabilitation facility, and finally he was allowed home. Under Ducky's supervision he continued his physical therapy, and maintained the high calcium diet the doctors had recommended he follow.

During his recovery Tim's colleagues at NCIS had not been idle. Using the data captured by Tim during his investigation on the _Nimitz,_and the hard drives of Captain Moyes' and Chief Westcott's computers, they had instigated a new inquiry; this time into the money men behind the attempted sabotage.

With the assistance of the Cyber Crimes unit, and an undercover operation by NCIS in San Diego they had tracked down two arms dealers from Malaysia looking to extend their sphere of interest. They had been arrested as they tried to set up a new deal. To the relief of everyone on Team Gibbs, they found no mention of Tim's name anywhere on the dealer's computers; it looked as if Moyes had been arrested before he told them anything about the Federal Agent who put a stop to their plans.

Moyes had put in a guilty plea and would likely spend the rest of his life in Leavenworth; however tough he had it in there, as far as Gibbs was concerned it would be a walk in the park compared to what he had put Tim through.

But the team took their lead from Tim, and the day he came back to work was the day they started to put everything that had happened on the _Nimitz_ behind them. A new case landed in their laps the day after his return, and Tim was plunged headlong into the life he loved, the life he had been yearning for all the long days he'd been away from the Navy Yard. They'd resolved the case within three days, and all that was left was the inevitable paperwork. Tim seemed to be taking things in his stride, but Ducky has warned Gibbs to be sure he didn't do too much too soon; his train of thought was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone on his desk

"Gibbs...I'm on my way." He turned to the others. "I have to take a call in MTAC. Tony. See that report is finished by the time I get back."

As he headed up the stairs he caught a glimpse of Abby exiting the elevator, and he smiled broadly when he heard Tim's plaintive cry.

"Abby please, enough with the milk shakes!"

It was twenty minutes later that Gibbs emerged from MTAC and made his way back down the stairs; he strode to his desk, opened his drawer and reluctantly took out a bottle of pills. He glanced up and nodded slightly at the unspoken question in Tim's eyes. Tim took a deep breath.

"Where to Boss?"

"The _USS__Winston__S.__Churchill;_should be there and back within the day Tim, are you ready for this?"

"Ships kind of come with the territory Boss; might as well get it over with."

He collected his back pack, grabbed his gun from the drawer and gave Tony a brief smile. "How long do you give me this time Tony?"

Tony shuddered. "I told you; do not remind me about those stupid bets. We figure, sick or not, you still do one heck of a job...and, well you know, if it wasn't for your seasickness, you might not still be here."

"I know Tony, really I do…come on, let's move." Tim waved to Ziva and they headed for the elevator.

With Tony's help Ducky had the body ready for transport and Gibbs and Tim had completed documenting the scene. It seemed likely that Lieutenant Arnett had committed suicide, but as they all knew appearances had a way of being deceptive. While Gibbs and Tony conducted interviews with the crew, Tim made some preliminary checks on Arnett's computer. It didn't take long to find the Dear John email; Tim almost winced at the brutality of the words Arnett's wife had used to tell him their marriage was over.

He packed the hard drive in an evidence bag, he'd make a more detailed examination in DC, but given his initial search results Tim wasn't expecting to find anything out of the ordinary.

"You done here Tim?"

"Pretty much Boss; found an email from his wife…it was rough."

"Ties in with what we heard; word around the crew is Arnett's marriage was in trouble; he'd requested leave, got turned down... Some of his team have been covering for him, but his work's been poor and he'd stopped mixing socially with the rest of the crew."

Tim sighed and glanced around the quarters Arnett shared with three others. "Must be tough to have your life falling apart when you're so far from home..."

"Tough or not, it's part of service life...sometimes death…come on Tim, we've got two hours before the chopper gets here, I could use coffee."

Tony took another bite from his burger and grimaced at the dry crackers on Tim's plate. "I don't know how you can eat that."

"It's not exactly my first choice Tony, but I don't want to push my luck."

Tony looked puzzled, and Ducky smiled. "In case you hadn't noticed, Timothy has not suffered any sickness on this trip."

Tony had been watching Tim carefully; any time they were working together, he'd been surreptitiously keeping an eye on his friend. He had tried to give Tim some space to work, but Tony's feelings of guilt about the events on the _Nimitz_had not gone away, even though Tim had told him more than once that there was nothing more he could have done, he still wanted to be sure one of them had Tim's six. "I'd noticed, the Dramamine's doing its job."

Tim gave a slight shake of his head. "I haven't taken any Dramamine Tony."

"You have too! I saw you back at the Navy Yard; and you have one right there." Tony pointed to a small white tablet beside Tim's cup.

"This isn't Dramamine Tony…it's a calcium supplement."

"Then how come…?

"It's all down to Ducky…after I left Bethesda; I was having some...problems, he suggested it might be good for me to see a psychotherapist…talk things through."

"I was only too happy to help Timothy, Doctor Vidic is a first rate therapist, and I was pleased you decided to see her."

Tim was smiling broadly. "No happier than I was Ducky, she's so easy to talk to…" Tim's smile slipped a little. "At first…you know, after everything, I honestly didn't think I'd be able to go on a ship again, but Nathalie…Doctor Vidic, she showed me some strategies…deep breathing, visualisation, ways I could try and combat the seasickness, ways I could board a ship again…looks like it worked." Tim's smile was back in full force.

"So how come you didn't tell us?"

Tim shrugged. "I wasn't sure it would work Tony, didn't want to say too much..."

"Do you ever, McSecret? If you'd told me I could have..."

Tim's eyebrows went up a little. "Could have what Tony? Taken Ziva's bet? Thought you were done with all that."

"I was, but...if I had a tip from the horse's mouth."

"Isn't that cheating?"

"Cheating's such a harsh word Tim, I'd prefer...inside intel."

"'Course you would."

Gibbs gave them both his sternest look. "You two are one word away from a head slap; we leave in twenty minutes, go check that Lieutenant Arnett is ready for the trip, and see all the gear is stowed."

"On it Boss!" They answered in unison, and sprinted for the door.

With a contented smile on his face Ducky turned to his friend. "Is it foolish to say I've missed all this Jethro?"

"If it is, then I'm a fool too." Gibbs took one last gulp of his coffee. "There were times...on the _Nimitz..._in the hospital; wasn't sure we'd get him back Duck."

"I feared we were going to lose him too, even after his release from Bethesda; his fear that he would be unable to return to work...it almost overwhelmed him Jethro, but he fought it, as heroically as he fought against the poison."

"And he won, not just him…having the team back together…feels like we're all winners."

THE END

_HMS Victory: Admiral Lord (Horatio) Nelson's flagship in the battle of Trafalgar, 1805. Dry-docked and restored in 1922 the Victory is now on display at Portsmouth. Victory is the oldest ship still in commission and is the flagship of the Second Sea Lord._

/tmp/uploads/FF_2167702_


End file.
